


碳酸雨

by Taubenton



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: Age Swap, Intern Journalist!Nakado, Journalist!Kube, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 一秩年上于我、三十四岁的久部六郎聆听着我的首次坦白，一面顽强地与趴倒在桌的引诱做斗争，明明没有喝醉也莫名地显出散漫的痴态。
Relationships: Kube Rokurou/Nakado Kei





	碳酸雨

“我是为了调查夕希子的死才会去那边的。”

——因为想要突破日彰医大的局限，所以转身追寻了另一个更为复杂自由的方式。

可能决定太过鲁莽，直到现在我也只是 跟在那个某种意义上守着“正直”原则的男人身后，头上顶着杂务工一般不痛不痒的身份。

我勾开碳酸汽水的拉环，把滋滋泛着气泡和人工甜味的液体灌入喉咙——他擅自做出了“小孩子不能碰酒”的决定，反倒是给自己买了一听白啤酒。

没有必要和他就“我已经二十四了”辩出个你死我活，光是他付款时出示的身份证被便利店员怀疑伪造这件事就足够解气。

一秩年上于我、三十四岁的久部六郎聆听着我的首次坦白，一面顽强地与趴倒在桌的引诱做斗争，明明没有喝醉也莫名地显出散漫的痴态。

我却不觉得讨厌。

“果然啊，记者就是排水管里的老鼠，人们常常因为他们恣意攫取的行为鄙视它以偷盗为生的活法，却不知道它早已拥有了整座城市。”

他玩笑地以结着水珠的冰凉瓶身贴住我的手，接着往下说。

“如果为正义之道所用，它是不是也能得到误解者的宽恕呢？”

“真是美谈啊。只怕站在城门外的老鼠也会被乱箭射死，保存完整的个体还能送入生物学解剖课堂。当然，一般不会使用这种隐含病毒威胁的样本。”

我顺着他的思路回答，悄悄捏过竹签叉起唯一的鱼糕。

“不愧是中堂君，一如既往……啊，下雨了。”

透过公寓敞开的窗能看见在街上相会的情侣，他们被划归入同一把伞的安全区内。不难想象会有断断续续的纤细液柱顺着伞面边缘延伸至粗糙的地面，制出一间狭小的二人牢笼。

“嗯——”

“什么？”

“中堂君……”

“快说。”

他在我的严厉催促中露出了一丝受伤妥协的神色，独有的细软声音随机响起，语气怯懦又坚定。

“只是觉得，伞下的人保护了自己，不过也因此隔断了外面的世界。明明雨才是此刻的原貌，对吧？虽说沾上湿的冷的东西一点都不舒服，但这可能就是真实黏附在皮肤上爬行的感觉，身体不太坚强的人还会感冒发烧——中堂君，喜欢那样吗？”

“喂，久部，你是开始说胡话了吗？”

然而囿于热烈探求的视线，我不情愿地正面迎上这个古怪的质问。

“那样完全可以。”

“不会孤独吗？”

“我一个人足够了。”

“不够哦。”

减弱的骤雨声里，这句否定尤为清晰。我也不至于傻到捉不准他的暗示，只是一时无法应对地喝下饮料，安抚胸中早已繁茂的动摇。

“呼呼……你很爱糀谷小姐吧，中堂君。”

他望向我的眼中混合了不透彻的色彩，清淡的脸颊织出一层少年似的红晕，说出的话像踩在令人厌酸的棉花糖上，于是我顺理成章地舔舔下唇。

“现在又如何呢。”

“如何？稍微、稍微也依赖我一下嘛。”

他咧开嘴，转瞬即逝的笑容在我的舌苔上搅出又甜又涩的味道。我原以为他说的是调查的公事，接下去的“抱歉，趁虚而入很不道德吧”让我彻底认清了话语背后的真实意图。

真是个寂寞的大人啊。

抛下世家的背景，孤魂一样游荡，无权拥有归属的——

现在想要与我一同行走在铁路的左右钢轨上，并在三开的岔道口笔直向前。我猜测即便信号灯由绿闪成红色，他也将固执地选择和我一起被电车撞死，甚至在粉碎前像恋人一般地引过我的手。

大概是他痴愚地爱人的学问。

这只可恶的淋雨老鼠。

我用力把铝罐按在他发烫的脸上，不顾那一声惊叫。

“混蛋记者。”

“唔唔、咳，被拒绝了……不过作为前辈，我还是能教导中堂君不要说脏字——”

“真的愿意么，你？”

“嗯、啊？”

没想到汽水也持有钝化大脑的力量，又或者是因为那只可疑的鱼糕。我昏沉地夺过他手中的酒高高举起，翻腕倾下开口将稀释的黄金色雨淋在他的发间。固定住他不满挣扎的上身，我伸出舌头好心回收了流过他嘴角的那些。

“——这是逆向告白，久部先生。”


End file.
